El Espejo y la Máscara
by Gorgone
Summary: Eran dos corazones que lo habían pasado por todo. Era una relación simbiótica, era necesario, era biológico.Era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, era otra parte de sí, amable, dulce, inteligente…gay. Katie & Emily.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Skins no me pertenecen. Sólo los uso de vez en cuando para escribir tonterías sin sentido e implorar por comentarios :). Done._

* * *

"El Espejo y la Máscara"

Verla a ella siempre había sido como verse en un espejo. Eran sus gestos grabados en su corazón. Era cada uno de aquellos momentos en los que sabía lo que pensaba y se sentía leída. Leída a la perfección. Verla a ella siempre había sido como ver a su propio reflejo, tenerla a ella cerca era quedarse callada, en espera, sabiendo que ella ya lo sabía todo. Sabiendo que no hacía falta decir nada, sino sumergirse en su mirada, en el mundo al revés que ella le ofrecía.

Ellas eran distintas, eran distintas como el día y la noche. Y aunque fingía que no, Katie lo sabía de sobra. Siempre había sido así. Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, inevitablemente juntas, esculpidas en el mismo material, pero una a la luz, otra mirando hacia el suelo , continuamente dando vueltas, continuamente echadas a suerte.

Eran distintas, porque a pesar de ser una misma persona, tenían dos almas independientes. Eran distintas porque no les quedaba otra opción, porque a pesar de tener los mismos ojos y la misma visión veían distinto. Eran distintas porque Katie caminaba y Emily seguía. Eran distintas porque era estrictamente necesario que una consolase a la otra mientras lloraba. Era una relación simbiótica, era necesario, era biológico. Eran dos corazones que habían latido siempre uno junto al otro, que habían nacido juntos, uno muy cerca del otro. Eran dos corazones que lo habían pasado por todo. Por juegos, por secretos, por amores, por desamores. No podían vivir uno sin el otro, eso había creído siempre.

La había acunado entre sus brazos aquella primera vez que un chico le había roto el corazón, había cantado canciones con ella en aquel concierto de sus vidas en el que sus voces se compenetraban a la perfección, había estado allí siempre, cuidándola, dispuesta a sacarle la mierda a patadas a quien le hiciese daño. Había estado siempre allí para oír sus secretos, para quedarse hasta la madrugada hablando de pasiones prohibidas. Había estado allí cuando no había un lenguaje lo suficientemente desarrollado para transmitir aquellos primeros años de adolescencia, había estado allí para leerle la mente, saber por lo que pasaba, para quererla. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que en algún momento eso había cambiado, y todo gracias a su estupidez.

Se había dejado llevar, se había construido castillos de papel, había hecho todo lo posible por sentirse querida, por llamar la atención, se había construido una máscara de seguridad que en verdad no sentía. Había, sin querer, lastimado a su hermana con sus gritos, con sus ganas de ser libre, con sus ganas de ser rebelde. Había dejado de jugar, había dejado de querer, había olvidado. Y se había soltado al aire, pensando que el resto del mundo la querría. Había abierto las piernas, se había echado perfume y había esperado. Impaciente. Hundiéndose en sí misma. Relegando a su reflejo a un segundo plano, ignorando los sueños, los pensamientos que por la noche le transmitía. La había dejado en la oscuridad y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, era otra parte de sí, amable, dulce, inteligente…gay. Y tal vez así lo aceptaba, tal vez así lo era, tal vez podía con ello. Pero no podía perderla. Por nada del mundo. Y por eso, cuando la veía allí, sonriéndole a alguien que no fuese ella, lanzando miradas que transmitían amor a alguien que la llevaría lejos. Recordaba que eventualmente la perdería, y no podía soportarlo. Porque eso sería como perder una parte de sí misma.

Había fingido que no le importaba su aprobación, que podía hacer lo que quisiese, había fingido que ella ya no le importaba, había fingido ser alguien distinto que aquella niña hablando gemelo, perdida en el tiempo. Había salido corriendo hacia una vida de emociones y de ilusiones, había querido escapar y había rebotado, había rebotado contra el cristal. La máscara había caído. Y ahora se encontraba desprotegida, sabiendo que se enfrentaba lo inevitable, sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer. Se había perdido a sí misma en el proceso y ahora debía de soportar perderla a ella.

Lo sabía. Había hecho mal. Parecía que ahora todo lo hacía mal. Parecía que ahora, ella era todo menos ella misma. Parecía que ahora, ni su boca era la suya, ni su cabeza la que recordaba. Había llorado. La había dejado escapar.

Katie Fitch se observó en el espejo. Su cara llena de magulladuras, su cabello despeinado de tanto pelear contra la vida y salir perdiendo. Se miró en el espejo para sumergirse en lo poco que le quedaba de ella y en la ilusión de que en algún mundo, volvía a tenerla cerca.


End file.
